The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of bee balm, botanically known as Monarda hybrida ‘Electric Neon Pink’, and hereinafter also referred to by the cultivar ‘Electric Neon Pink’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was the subject of cross by the inventor in the summer of 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. Seed was harvested by the inventor on Oct. 29, 2013 and the individual seedling later assigned the breeder identification number 13-134-2. The female or seed parent is a proprietary unreleased hybrid known by the breeder code 12-27-1 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent is a proprietary, unnamed, unreleased hybrid between ‘Burgundy Bunny’ (not patented) times an unnamed proprietary selection of Monarda pringlei (not patented). The plant was initially subjected to evaluation in the summer of 2014 in trial plots of the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant was collected and set apart as a single selected seedling in July of 2014 and passed final evaluation in the summer of 2015.
The plant has been asexually propagated initially by division and later by stem cuttings at the same nursery at the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and both asexually propagation methods have been found to produce plants stable and identical to the original selection.